


One Call Away

by EstieBear



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Crack, Funny, Jackson is a perv, Jinyoung is a prude, M/M, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstieBear/pseuds/EstieBear
Summary: I've had this in my drafts for awhile. Still busy writing it & tbh the first chapter isn't completely done but I've decided to split it into two.Basically a rich Jaebum, poor Jinyoung love story.





	One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this was One Call Away by Chingy. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Sorry if it's full of typos. I hardly edited it.

Jinyoung stepped out of the car, footsteps softly falling on the grass beside the parking space. The sunlight hit his eyes as he watched the yellow leaves flutter to the ground - a sign that autumn was now truly here. He turned to look towards the large, white building in front of him. It's palatial structure an indication of the type of people who walked through doors, the type who wore fur coats and gucci as their to walk their dogs.  
Ironically, he walked the halls of this building everyday but he was definitely not rich. His cheap, faded black blazer and name tag an indication that he was merely a worker here. He'd seen the way the other half lived but never would he be able to experience the same lifestyle, his college loan still a gloomy reminder that his bank balance would always be less than what he actually earned.  
Jinyoung sighed as he locked his beaten up, off white Mazda soho, twisting the key in the lock because he could not afford a car that had central locking. He pocketed his keys and walked towards the marble pathway lined with beautiful shrubs which still maintained a green colour in the fall. Did they even pay the plants to remain green throughout the year?  
A strong gust of wind blew across the open lawn and he felt the cold to his very bone. He shrugged further into his blazer and shoved his hands into his pants pocket as he picked up his pace, rushing to get out of the cold. The tall, wide glass doors separated with efficiency as he approached the entrance of the building and he stepped into the eerie silence that accompanied a building full of professionals rushing to do their jobs in hushed tones.  
Nobody ever spoke in a loud voice here… Cheerfulness devoid of all conversations. 

The ground floor consisted of security who checked to make sure that everyone who set foot in here could actually afford to be here. Clientele profiling taken to another level but company policies stated that it was necessary to ensure the “safety and comfort” of their regular clients. The application process to open a bank account here was even more bizarre - you could have nothing less than a 500 million dollars to even consider banking here. He thought about what he'd be able to do with all that money. He'd pay off his debts and live an ordinary life while maintaining a steady salary and he'd be satisfied. He walked towards the reception area, being careful to tread lightly on the marble floors as he approached the large, semi circular glass desk.  
A dark haired young man was seated behind the desk, eyes focused on a screen in front of him. When he heard someone approaching he looked up from the computer at the sound of footsteps. The moment his eyes found the source of the sound his smile completely dropped and was replaced by a familiar bored look with a naughty glare in his eyes.  
“You're earlier than usual today Jackson,” said Jinyoung as he leaned against the countertop.  
“Yeah, I needed to finish up the last of my thesis and my shit computer gave up on me last night… I'm tired of being a broke bitch.” sighed Jackson as he furiously tapped the keyboard.  
Jinyoung leaned over the counter and flicked Jackson on his forehead, eliciting a loud “ouch” from him.  
“You were drinking with me all night instead of working? I told you come if you're done with your work! I can't afford to have you nagging about your fees for 6 more months because you didn't finish your thesis on time.”  
“I thought I'd get to eat your ass last night that's why I rushed over,” Jackson smirked at him while rubbing his forehead.  
“You're disgusting. Who even eats ass?”  
“I do! And I'd give anything to eat yours but you're too much of a prude to let me taste that delicious black hole cause damn I know it'd surely suck me in.”  
Jinyoungs’ stomach turned at the imagery that brought up.  
“It's too early for this Jackson.”  
“Nevermind that - am I still seeing you later? It's your day to cook and I want pasta. Don't fuck it up like you did last week.”  
“Bitch, did I even cook the pasta last week? It was your ass that made that flavorless shit.”  
“Yeah and it was a good learning experience for you. Do better.”  
“I'm going. I need all my strength to get through this day and this conversation is draining my life force.”  
“I could think of something else I could drain for you too.” Jackson turned to face him and shot him a wink.  
“No, just no.”  
Jinyoung turned on his heels and walked away from Jackson without a second look back. He walked towards the curved staircase and started to ascend them, getting out of breath as he climbed one step at a time. Fitness was not a priority for Jinyoung, he'd tried the whole gym thing but ended giving up faster than he started. Not to mention gym membership was eating into his already low funds.  
Their tellers were situated on the 1st floor and was lined with glossy dark oak desks, each placed meters apart, flat computer screens placed on the right corner of each. White one seater couches were placed in front of each desk to allow optimal comfort for their clients. Other than the desk number, there was no difference between the desks. They weren't allowed to have personal items displayed because RAK believed that monotony was the epitome of success. If that was the case he should be the richest man in here because his life consisted of nothing but repeated behavior.  
He sat down at his desk and switched on his computer. His wrist watch read 7:45 - still 15 minutes to go before his shift started. Jinyoung rested his arm on the glossy surface and placed his cheek on his palm, nearly breaking his wrist with the weight of his heavy head. He watched the clock as his colleagues slowly trickled in over the next few minutes, each looking restless and eager to get to the end of another uneventful day filled with mink coats and the scent of concentrated imperial majesty with a touch of botox.  
The bank was never busy, they'd get at most two clients every hour alternating between the five people on shift. By 1PM his jaw bone felt the regular stiffness it did from plastering a smile on his face indicating that it was lunch time. He rushed to the lunch room and found Jackson had already got his cup noodles ready and was happily chewing his own food and playing pubg while lounging on a two seater couch.  
He wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck, nearly choking him and causing him to drop his phone.  
“Damn, if only you'd be that happy to wrap your hands around my dick,” Jackson joked as he bent down to pick up his phone.  
“Shut the fuck up you're ruining my appetite. And why you always got some weird shit to say?”  
“I live to expose the freak & you know this.”  
“Jackson… I don't know this,” Jinyoung said as he grabbed his noodles and stuffed his mouth, “and I'd be better off not ever having heard that. Can we just have a sane conversation for once? One not involving your dick and my ass?”  
“Boo. You're such a bore.”  
“Maybe I'm just normal,” he replied under his breath.”  
“I'm thinking of getting a second job.” Jackson blurted out.  
“How, sway? You've already got school and this 8 - 5. You're gonna kill yourself.”  
“Nay I'll be cool - BamBams’ dad offered me a part time in his store. 6 - 10 every alternate day.”  
“Between school and two jobs you'll barely have time to sleep.”  
“It's just for another three months and I've got my hos in check so they'll patiently wait on this dick,”  
“You're doing this in front of my salad,”  
“That's so sad Jessica, play look.”  
“I'm -” 

 

Jinyoung thought he might lose his mind today. His eyes scanned the floor to ceiling windows and watched as the trees gently swayed at the persuasion of every breeze. Their branches becoming bearer each passing second as dead leaves floated to the ground.  
He hadn't had any clients for the past two hours and his anxiety was starting to rear its ugly head. He needed a solid distraction to keep his mind entertained and pass the next hour before he got to leave.  
It was then that he looked up at a face slowly ascending the curved stairs.  
Handsome would be the most meager description he could come up with but his mind went completely blank as he looked at the young man. His hair was swept back and gelled at the sides, soft tresses falling over his forehead and covering thick black eyebrows. A sharp but small nose lined the centre of his face with strong cheekbones and a sharp jaw caused his face to look fierce and grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. The only thing soft about him was his lips which were tinged slightly red. He was wearing tight skinny black jeans with a plain white t shirt. An expensive looking black gucci coat hanging from his slender frame. A plain gold chain hanging from his neck and Rolex watch peeking out from under his coat were the only accessories that stood out.  
Jinyoung had been staring for so long that he ended up drawing attention to himself. He sat up straight and smiled as dark brooding eyes settled on him.  
Jinyoung started sweating.  
Why was he sweating?  
Jinyoung nervously touched his forehead and watched as this Adonis walked towards him, taking huge strides which demanded the authority of everyone in the room. He sat down on the seat in front of Jinyongs’ desk and placed his right leg over his knee. Jinyoung stared at the gucci Loafers covering his feet. Those shoes cost thrice his salary.  
Jinyoung looked up at him.  
I'm choking, he thought.  
I really am choking. I can't breath. Am I going to die here? Like this? Death by thirst?  
Fuck I need to get laid.  
No, open your mouth. Talk. Greet him. Fuck - do something!  
“Good afternoon sir. How may I help you today?”  
“I need this transferred to my account.” he reached dainty, long fingers into his jacket coat and grabbed a white paper then slowly pushed it across the table. Jinyoung stared at his fingers, the index and second finger had what looked like platinum rings with tiny diamonds encrusted in the dainty band. It made his fingers look even more attractive than it should.  
Jinyoung slowly took the paper with both hands and his eyes popped out of his skull when he saw the amount of money he was working with.  
He looked up at the to see inquisitive eyes and a smirk watching him with curiosity.  
“Ah, yes definitely.”  
He turned towards his computer screen and pulled up the client's profile. So his name is Jaebum Im and he's definitely rich judging by the dollars in his account. Not only that but he was the CEO of RatcheTech - one of the fastest growing companies in the past 5 years. How do you even become that successful at 24?  
Jinyoung finished up quite fast and informed Jaebum that the money had been deposited into his account. He waited for him to get up but Jaebum just sat and smiled at him. Jinyoung felt uncomfortable and shot him his most professional smile.  
“You're cute when you smile.” said Jaebum as he sat forward and placed to his arms on the desk to look at his face closely.  
“Ah thank you Mr Im.” he said as he uncomfortably fumbled with his hands. Damn his company, if only he could find something to fidget with.  
“How about going out with me after your shift?” Jaebum shot him a handsome smile.  
Jinyoung felt his face heat up at those words, his ears felt as if they were the colour of a flare. Jaebum was joking but he already felt as if this joke should end. He might end up taking it seriously and embarrass himself. Better laugh it off.  
Jinyoung threw his head back and attempted the most dramatic laugh he could conjure up. Thank goodness for those two months in theater - it was finally being put to use.  
“Mr Im, better not joke or I might take it seriously.” Jinyoung was in the process of slapping his hands on the desk when Jaebum suddenly raised from his seat.  
“I never joke, Jinyoung,” he reached his hand into his pocket and scribbled down a number on the back of what looked like a business card. Jaebum bent down and moved his face to within a centimeter of Jinyoungs’.  
Jinyoung could've sworn he felt Jaebums breath caress his cheeks as he spoke in deep hushed tones.  
“Call me if you're looking for some fun.”

Jackson felt his phone vibrating again as message after message poured through to his whatsapp. 

JinnieInABank: Bitch!  
JinnieInABank: I CanT!  
JinnieInABank: fucken  
JinnieInABank: breath  
JinnieInABank: Susan  
JinnieInABank: a bitch is dying out in these streets  
JinnieInABank: HELP  
JinnieInABank: ME. 

JackTheMac: istg this better be about dick  
JackTheMac: because there's no other reason for you to be blowing up my phone like this. 

JinnieInABank: for once you're right  
JinnieInABank: but it ain't just normal dick  
JinnieInABank: it's multimillionaire dick  
JinnieInABank: can you even relate? 

JackTheMac: awww you didn't have to  
JackTheMac: give his number  
JackTheMac: I'll secure the bag 

JinnieInABank: SDSDSS  
JinnieInABank: no  
JinnieInABank: he's mine  
JackTheMac: my baby I taught you well maybe now I can wean you from the tit  
JinnieInABank: & I'm getting dicked down tonight. Watch 

JackTheMac: who's the lucky dude & hope it's not some tinder dude claiming to be rich because he drives a jeep 

JinnieInABank: some fine ass piece of hunk whose the CEO of a company. He came in today to deposit 350 M’s in his bank account. How fucken savage is that amount of money I'm - 

JackTheMac: FK R U SERIOUS  
JackTheMac: Bxtch u better jump on the d immediately and secure the bag.  
JackTheMac: it's a sign  
JackTheMac: it's our way out of poverty 

JinnieInABank: STAHP PIMPING ME OUT

Jinyoung smiled down at his phone as he got his bag from his locker.  
He sat down on a bench in the staff area and reached into his blazer pocket. The business card had large bold italic font reading RatcheTech sprawled across the front with business numbers and the company email address. He flipped the card over and at the back was Jaebums’ number scribbled across the smooth white surface.  
Jinyoung thought about the last time he even allowed himself to have fun on a date realizing that he couldn't even recall it. He was always taking care of everyone else but himself.  
It was time he allowed someone else to treat him. Jinyoung typed the number into his phone and clicked dial.  
Yes, he would have fun tonight. 

The room slowly darkened as he waited for Jackson, the sun having completely set by the time he finished his shift. When Jackson eventually finished they met at the front of the building.  
“so you got your butt plug in already?” Jackson asked as they headed towards the car, strong, icy winds now blowing as the last rays of sun faded away.  
“I don't know why we're friends,” he replied.  
“So are you going to see him tonight or will I have to give him a good time?”  
“Not necessary, I'm seeing him tonight.” Jinyoung said as he walked around to the drivers side of the car - slamming the door as he turned on his ignition to heat the car.  
“Jinyoung, if you had a sugar daddy we wouldn't have to be sitting here freezing in a shitty little car.”  
“hey hey hey! Ms Daisy has been nothing but good to us - put some respect on her name.”  
“FINE! But just imagine how amazing it would be though,”  
Even though Jackson was raising good points, Jinyoung doubted things would go that far with Jaebum. He was handsome and rich - he didn't need to have sugar babies hanging around him, he probably got ass for free everyday of the week.  
“Even though that would be convenient for me, I wouldn't want to be getting my ass shredded for a new car.” Jinyoung pulled out of the parking lot and settled into a steady speed as he merged onto the road.  
“Point taken, I can't relate though because I'm usually the one doing the pounding.” Jackson said as he proceeded to grab his package.  
“The fuck are you doing?”  
“Sorry - too much big dick energy?”  
“Way too much. Anyway, I'm seeing him tonight and I don't know what to wear. Should I dare to bare or go with a posh look?”  
“Wear something that hugs that sweet ass of yours. You need to show off your good assets.”  
“What? I have a sweet ass?” Jinyoung laughed.  
“Of course you do. I've been telling you I want to live inside of your butt checks ever since we met.” Jackson then proceeded to violently shake his face as he tried to imitate the act of eating ass.  
“OK Ok. I get it. Skinny jeans it is then.”


End file.
